Do que sua Estrela era feita
by boagarota
Summary: Regulus quer mostrar a todos do que sua estrela é feita.


Ele entrou no Salão Comunal com um suspiro. A seleção das Casas fora longa. Longa _demais_. Ele estava muito, _muito_ cansado. Sua última semana em casa provara-se especialmente estafante.  
Regulus Black era um garoto comum. Talvez um pouco mais rico e bonito do que a maioria, mas ainda assim comum. Tinha cabelos negros, olhos azuis da cor do céu, um nariz afilado e uma tez absurdamente pálida. Alguns diziam que sua expressão facial era aquela de um pequeno príncipe dono de um grande reino. Ele sinceramente não ligava.  
Seus pais o haviam ajudado a se infiltrar no círculo de seguidores de Voldemort. Regulus estivera esperando por esta oportunidade há tanto tempo que seu coração parecera saltar pela boca quando ouvira que finalmente iria conhecer o famoso Lorde das Trevas. Aquilo era, certamente, um sonho realizado.  
Ele vestira sua melhor túnica. Polira sua varinha até quase deixar a palma das mãos em carne viva de tanto esfregá-las contra a madeira áspera. Fizera questão de abotoar sua capa com o broche de ouro mais requintado do pai, o qual lhe cedera o objeto sem indagações. Afinal, Regulus seria o renascimento da família Black.  
Desde que Sirius saíra da casa, no ano anterior, as coisas haviam mudado muito. Na verdade, Regulus achava que isso começara desde que o irmão mais velho fora colocado em Gryffindor. Poucas vezes na família um Black fora parar na casa dos leões, e aquilo não era visto com o melhor dos olhares. Sirius passara a ser vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Seus pais recebiam corujas com todos os movimentos do primogênito, um dossiê de cada pessoa com quem ele falava. Regulus, ainda em casa na época, olhava assustado para aquilo e apenas torcia para que não tivesse o mesmo destino do irmão.  
Quando, no ano seguinte, convencera o Chapéu Seletor a colocá-lo em Slytherin, sentira o orgulho subir pelo peito até quase engasgar em sua garganta. Seus pais adorariam a notícia. Sua família seria salva da maledicência de outras famílias do mesmo pedigree. Sirius não seria mais a ruína da família.  
Agora, seis anos depois, Regulus perguntava-se por qual motivo ele dera tanta importãncia ao fato na época. Talvez fosse apenas a inocência infantil, que transformava tudo em um grande acontecimento, até o mais simples _affair_. Talvez fosse a mania de grandeza com a qual todos os Black nasciam. O que ele sabia é que queria ser o queridinho da família. Seis anos depois, ele o era.  
Mas já não sabia se queria mesmo ser.  
Desviou os olhos para o grupo que se sentava num conjunto de sofás no canto mais escuro do Salão Comunal. Avery ria de algo que Rookwood contava. Nott parecia ligeiramente entediado. McNair jogava um protótipo de balaço para cima e para baixo, observando os primeiranistas em busca da melhor vítima para seu novo brinquedinho. Snape lia com avidez a nova edição d'O Profeta Diário, aparentemente absorvido nela.  
Regulus vira todos eles nas últimas reuniões dos Comensais da Morte.  
Perguntava-se como eles conseguiam agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Todos haviam sido torturados e violentados nos últimos quatro dias. Era uma parte do ritual de inicição dos Comensais da Morte. Entretanto, nenhum deles ostentava sequer uma marca roxa em algum lugar visível. Regulus notou que todos usavam a versão mais comprida dos robes da escola, mas apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, imaginando se Snape havia feito poções para todos.  
Afinal, ninguém queria os olhos-de-águia de Dumbledore sobre Slytherin.  
Slughorn era um Diretor de Casa fácil de enganar. A única coisa que fazia o professor prestar realmente atenção em seus alunos era dinheiro, poder ou talento. Do grupinho de futuros comensais, apenas Snape havia ganho algum destaque na ótica do professor. Mas Snape era maquiavélico. Regulus sorriu. No dia que Slughorn soubesse a real personalidade de seu pupilo-estrela, o balofo teria um ataque cardíaco.  
Passou pelo grupo apenas para provocá-los. Os únicos que realmente se traíram e lançaram olhares nervosos ou irritados em sua direção foram Avery e Nott. Os demais lhe deram a atenção que dariam a uma mosca. Regulus ergueu uma sobrancelha para os dois que o encaravam, colocou seu melhor sorriso zombeteiro no rosto e passou reto, seguindo para o quarto que ocupava com outros sextanistas.  
Os slytherins não formavam um grupo nada coerente de aspirantes a assassinos, pensou. Não era difícil entender o motivo pelo qual cada um decidira unir forças com o Lorde das Trevas. O difícil era entender como eles haviam formado um grupinho que sobrevivera aos seis anos de Hogwarts que carregavam nas costas. Afinal, no dia-a-dia cada um deles tinha interesses muito diferentes. Mas quando era a hora de provar a superioridade de Slytherin, os cinco se "davam as mãos", por assim dizer.  
Deixando seus devaneios de lado, jogou-se na sua cama. Cruzou os braços embaixo da cabeça, por cima do travesseiro, e ficou a encarar o cortinado que o rodeava. Em sua mente havia lugar apenas para imagens de seu encontro com Voldemort. O mestre era tão... poderoso, pensou. Ele realmente tinha a presença de espírito que um líder precisava ter. Apesar da aparência ligeiramente animalesca, o homem tinha o poder de cativar até uma pedra com seus discursos. Não havia um único homem que fosse a um encontro de Comensais da Morte e não saísse dele abastecido de energia para combater sangue-ruins e traidores do sangue. Para os trouxas, não havia necessidade de motivação. Eles eram menos que ratos.  
Seus olhos escureceram ao lembrar o arrepio que correu em sua espinha ao ver que Voldemort caminhava em sua direção. Seus pais, que não eram Comensais mas simpatizavam com a causa, o haviam alertado para ser extremamente respeitoso, e ele o fora. O Lorde das Trevas parecia ter ficado satisfeito consigo, e até dissera que o aguardava ansiosamente quando Regulus terminasse Hogwarts.  
Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Um sorriso bobo brincava em seu rosto. Qualquer um o confundiria por um garoto apaixonado. E talvez ele estivesse. Afnal, Voldemort era seu ídolo desde que começara a frequentar Hogwarts. Ele se sentia quase que apaixonado pelo mestre. Esperava um dia poder ser merecedor do afeto dele.  
Suspirou.  
E pensar que quisera ser um jogador de Quadribol antes! Que sonho idiota, _minúsculo_ diante de objetivos tão mais grandiosos quanto os do Lorde! Ele era um privilegiado. Tinha riqueza, beleza, poder e um cérebro que funcionava perfeitamente. Não podia desperdiçar tudo isso numa coisa tão... _mundana_ quanto Quadribol! Aquilo era para os idiotas, os pobres, os gananciosos que não tinha imaginação!  
Cada uma das marcas que carregava no corpo, que ganhara no ritual de pré-iniciação que o Lorde fizera com todos os sextanistas presentes, era um troféu. Um sinal de que fora escolhido para realizar algo importante. Para _purificar a Grã-Bretanha_ e, talvez, até mesmo o mundo!  
Não era imundo como aqueles setimanistas idiotas que se escondiam com robes e poções. Exibiria cada uma de suas marcas com orgulho. Afinal, ele recebera um voto de confiança. Uma mão estendida. Um convite para a superioridade. Não deveria sentir vergonha daquilo. _Jamais_!  
Iria mostrar ao Lorde e a seus pais do que sua estrela era feita.

* * *

**N/A: **Pequeno devaneio sobre o Regulus. Não terá continuação.


End file.
